1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binding device for hoses floating on water surface and particularly, for a plurality of hoses arranged in parallel and floating on the water surface and connecting adjacent two hose lines by chains to prevent these hose lines from collision with each other or separating from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoses floating on the water surface have been used, for example, for transporting crude oil from an oil tanker on the sea to an oil reservoir installation on the land. In general, in the case of discharging the crude oil from the oil tanker, the oil tanker is not directly moored. In order to shorten the mooring time of the oil tanker, a plurality of hoses are delivered from the oil tanker and arranged and float in parallel on the sea surface. Those hose lines are connected to a mooring buoy on the sea. In this case, the hose lines each composed of the floating hoses tend to be easily subjected to the influence of waves or the like and separated one from the other. In order to prevent such drawback, the adjacent two hose lines are connected with each other by means of chains or the like.
The use of such chains or the like can prevent the adjacent two hose lines from separating from one another, but provides the drawback that the chain sags to cause the adjacent hose floating on the sea to approach and collide with each other and eventually break.